


our love will blow it all away

by lookingatstars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingatstars/pseuds/lookingatstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't mind being the only girl in One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our love will blow it all away

**Author's Note:**

> Written under the influence because girl!Harry is a thing I like to think about. All mistakes are mine. Title from Jeff Buckley.

Harry doesn't mind being the only girl in a band full of boys, in fact, she quite likes it. 

It's not really that different from school. She'd always been _that_ girl, the one with boys as best mates, cheeky and high energy, never engaging in the drama some of the girls from school seemed to thrive on. She doesn't make a big fuss over the differences, but sometimes it's just a bit much, the way the boys tease her. 

It happens every month like clockwork, the week before her cycle when she's curled in her bunk, clutching her stomach and listening to Jeff Buckley on repeat. His voice _soothes_ her, okay. Niall pulls back the curtain, grinning, poking at her. She swats at him, telling him to fuck off and he laughs loudly as he skips back to the other boys, telling them to prepare for a week of moody Harry. Harry rolls her eyes, shifting around to try to get comfortable when she feels someone climb into her bunk, fitting themselves along her back, curling an arm around her waist.

She knows without looking that it's Louis, and she smiles small, turning in his arms to face him, pulling the earplugs out of her ears. "Hi," she whispers, shifting closer to him. 

He smiles tiredly, just as quiet. "Hello, love." 

So no, Harry doesn't mind being in a band full of guys. 

\--

She groans, peeling off the heels after a show, flinging them away before flopping down on the couch. " _Why_ do I have to wear these every night? I look brilliant in chucks." Louis laughs, pulling his shirt over his head. Harry's seen them all naked and vice versa, she's not one for modesty, but something about the way Louis leans into the wall, shirtless and smiling, has her shifting in her seat.

"Tomorrow, we'll switch outfits," he says, a cheeky grin in place. Harry knows he doesn't mean it, but she laughs loudly anyway. Images of Louis in her stage dresses and tight jeans flicker through her mind and yeah, yeah that'd be great actually. 

"We should," she suggests, standing up, pulling her dress over her head and walking to her bag, digging for her change of clothes. She doesn't miss the way Louis' eyes roam over her body, taking in her lace bra and panties. 

"Oi!" Niall shouts, breaking the spell, "put some clothes on, Harriet!" 

Harry laughs, pushing the curls out of her face, throwing her dress as Naill. "Make me," she teases, but pulls on some sweatpants and a tight tee, yanking a beanie over the mess of her hair. 

\--

They're onstage in Sydney when she feels the underwire of her bra snap. She turns around, back to the crowd and looks at Louis with wide eyes, nodding him over. Liam's talking to the crowd and Harry hopes the fans don't notice that something's off. 

She leans in to whisper to Louis, groaning. "I need your blazer," she says before pulling back, looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

He doesn't question it, just smiles and tugs it off, draping it over her arms, helping her into it. She buttons it in the middle, smiling wide, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks."

\--

It happens in almost every interview. 

"So Harry, do you fancy being in a band with all boys?"

She smiles, messing with her fringe, shrugging. "Sure, why not. They're fit lads."

The interviewer nods, giving her a smile. "The fans seem under the impression that you and Louis might be together?"

Harry smiles, curling her hand around Louis' leg, meeting his eyes. "We're married, but it's a secret."

Niall laughs from the other side of the couch, shaking his head. "They don't like to talk about their relationship," he says, playing along. 

Harry keeps her eyes on Louis. They don't have a relationship, but that doesn't stop her from wanting one.

\--

When they finally kiss, Harry's a bit too drunk to care. They're in a small bar in Wellington, pressed against each other singing Glad You Came. She breaks into giggles, leaning heavily into the bar as she watches Louis. 

He looks downright sexy and she wants to kiss him so much in that moment. The alcohol gives her the courage to curl an arm around him, pressing close together, their lips inches apart. 

"Stay with me I can make you glad you came," she whispers with a grin before fitting their lips together. Louis responds instantly, curling his hands in her hips, hauling her close. She parts her lips against his, Louis licking into her mouth and suddenly, they're making out in a bar in Wellington. 

Harry breaks the kiss, huffing out a laugh, smiling wide before ordering a round of shots, her arm still looped around Louis. "Why's this the first time we've done that?" she asks, a slight slur in her voice. 

"I don't even know," Louis says, kissing her again. 

\--

She curls her hand in Louis' hair, tugging him closer once they're finally in the safety of his hotel room. "Fuck," she says, pressing him into the wall, kissing him firmly. 

He smiles, taking her hand and waking them backwards to the bed, sitting down on the edge and pulling her on top of him. Harry straddles him, smiling into his lips as she grinds down against him, murmuring into his lips, "Are you going to fuck me?"

Louis laughs, but it sounds strained and Harry can feel how hard he is under her. "Yeah," he breathes, sliding a hand up her chest, squeezing her breast. "'M gonna fuck you."

Harry pulls her shirt over her head before leaning down to kiss him again, smiling against his lips. "Do it," she says, with a challenge. Louis laughs, flipping them over to lie Harry down her back, crawling over her, moving his lips to her neck, pressing needy kisses into her skin. 

She curls a hand in the back of Louis' shirt, arching into him, whimpering quietly. Harry can tell Louis' resolve to take it slow breaks because suddenly he's tugging down her skirt and panties, tossing them aside as he positions himself in between her legs, spreading them gently. "Wanna taste you first," he explains before licking a long stripe down her pussy. Harry moans loudly, fisting a hand in hair as she arches into it. 

"C'mon, Lou," she whines, needing more. Louis relents, sucking her clit into his mouth, tongue swirling around it, teeth scraping against her gently. Harry can barely handle it, the sight of Louis between her legs and then he's pressing a finger inside of her. "Oh, god," she cries out, back arching off of the bed, her free hand curling in the sheets. 

Louis hums into her cunt, curling his finger inside of her. "You're dripping, Harriet."

Harry nods, tugging at Louis' hair, whining softly. "I just. I need you, Lou," she pants and then Louis' nodding, crawling up to her, kissing him firmly before pulling back and jumping off the bed, almost falling over with the force of it. Harry laughs, covering her mouth with her hand, crossing her legs as she watches him strip, her eyes tracing his body. "Hurry," she commands, reaching between her legs to touch herself, grinning wickedly at him.

He groans, pushing his briefs down before digging through his bag, finding a condom. Harry moves her hand from her clit, making grabby hands as Louis comes closer, taking the condom from him. 

She rips it open with her teeth, still smiling up at him. "C'mere," she says, reaching down to roll the condom onto Louis when he crawls on top of her. Harry guides him to her entrance, wrapping her arm around him as she presses inside of her, his hand curling around her neck, bringing her lips to his.

\--

Harry wakes up to Louis pressed against her, their legs tangled together and smiles. She doesn't stop smiling until the meet the boys in the lobby, holding Louis' hand, their fingers laced together. 

Niall jumps up, grinning, pulling them both into a hug. "Finally!" Harry bites her lip around a smile, pulling her beanie down and curling into Louis' side. 

Liam and Zayn mention a video of them making out and hassle them about it. Harry pretends to be embarrassed and presses her face against Louis' neck, smiling because this is her life and it's perfect.

\--

When they arrive in London, Harry puts on her comfiest sweats and curls up on the couch with Louis, whispering into his lips. "You pick a movie and I'll make dinner." 

It's not that different from what they normally do, but this time Harry gets to kiss him and lie on top of him and rest her head on his chest, tangled together. 

When Louis interrupts her halfway through making dinner, pressing her into the counters and kissing her silly, well, that doesn't hurt either. 

\--

Their break is brief before they're flying to the US for another string of gigs. Harry loves her jobs, her fans and her band, but leaving London and the comfort of their home is a bit overwhelming. The paparazzi in America are aggressive, wanting to get a photo of them together. They're not _hiding_ anything, the rumors are everywhere, but Harry avoids the questions because she likes that they have something of their own. 

Their PR team says they might be able to play up their romance, but Harry shuts it down immediately. Whatever's happening between her and Louis feels so good and maybe it's selfish, but she's not ready to let anyone else in on it.

\--

Zayn DJs a party in Chicago and Harry puts on her 5 inch Louboutins and walks in holding Louis' hand. She pours them shots from the bottle they have in VIP, clicking her glass against Niall's, forcing a shot in Liam's hand. "Just for tonight, we're celebrating."

He groans, but accepts, shaking his head. "What are we celebrating?" He asks, eyes narrowed on her. 

She flings an arm around Louis, pulling him close, her dress ridding up. "We're celebrating Louis Tomlinson's biceps," she teases, pressing a messy kiss to his lips. 

Louis shakes his head, downing his shot before the others, pulling Harry closer, practically in his lap. "We're celebrating Harriet's boobs. They're flawless."

Niall chokes out a laugh, downing his shot before slamming it on the table. "No, we're celebrating Zayn. He's DJing!" 

"Oh right," Liam says, coughing after he takes the shot of patron. "You lot are the worst influence," he whines and Harry nudges him, a mischievous look on her face. "Another, Liam."

He groans, but takes the shot she hands him. Harry loves her band.

\--

Wasted might be an understatement. 

Harry's got her arms around Louis' neck, stumbling out of the club, clinging to him as they make their way to the SUV waiting for them. 

"'M drunk," she says, laughing, the combination of blinding camera flashes and her heels making her fall into Louis. He laughs, practically carrying her to the car, looking behind him to make sure Niall and Zayn are taking care of Liam. "I know, love. We all had a bit too much." Harry nods, kissing him, smiling into his lips. "You're my best mate, Lou. You're my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, boyfriend, I could be your boyfriend!" Niall shouts from behind them, his arm wrapped around Liam's waist. 

Louis grins, helping Harry into the car, pulling down her dress and covering her from the paparazzi. He curls a hand in her hair as she melts into him, her head rested on his chest. "And you're my girlfriend," he says, pressing a kiss to her hair. Harry knows, even in her tequila haze, that her life is really great.


End file.
